


smooth to the touch

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Battle Creek (2015)
Genre: Banter, Boxers, First Time, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content, Silk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Battle Creek, Milt / Russ, of course Milt's boxers are silk</p>
            </blockquote>





	smooth to the touch

"Are you serious?" Russ said, gesturing at Milt's boxers.

"What?" Milt asked.

"What are those, silk?"

"They breathe well."

"They even match your tie!" Russ added, pointing at the dark blue silk tie lying on the floor.

"It's good to be coordinated," Milt said with a shrug.

Russ narrowed his eyes, then took the hem of the right side of Milt's boxers between his fingers. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Russ said, touching the embroidered letters, "You had your boxers _monogrammed_?"

Milt just kept giving him that rage-inducing stare, the one that said he was mildly surprised but entirely nonchalant at having to explain his ridiculous behavior. "It's convenient. For the locker room."

"In case someone else has silk boxers that match _your_ tie???"

"What, does Battle Creek have its own kind of underwear now, too?" Milt said, and it was satisfying to see him grow just a little annoyed with the line of questioning.

"Hell, no," Russ said, leaning back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. "It's just that those look real expensive, and the Battle Creek way is to rip those delicate little shorts right off." 

Milt's eyes darkened, and he was speechless, until he finally said, voice cracking, "Oh." 

Russ tilted his head. "Huh."

"What?" Milt said, tensing slightly.

Russ smiled. "I think I just learned something about you that bodes very, very well for this evening."

Milt blushed just slightly, and Russ laughed. Milt moved away but Russ grabbed his arm, moved to rest his hands gently on Milt's hips, fingers creeping beneath the navy blue silk. "It's not that I'm trying to be a jerk," he said, looking up at Milt with his most charming smile.

"You don't need to try?" Milt snarked, relaxing a bit.

Russ grinned. "It's just, if you asked me an hour ago, I'd say I hate the way you always act like nothing bothers you. I fucking hated it. But now, I see that it just makes it so much more _fun_ when I get to make you lose it a little." He gave Milt a lascivious smirk.

Milt let out a breath. "Then why don't you stop talking and make me lose it a lot?" he replied, not quite hiding just a hint of nervousness.

Russ licked his lips, pulled Milt down for a kiss, hard and wet and rough and breathless. Russ' hand rubbed at Milt's cock, sliding over the fabric of the boxers, and Russ had to grin when Milt let out a whimper.


End file.
